This invention relates generally to electronic signal processing systems and more particularly to a balanced AC correlation system using field effect transistors.
Antenna and antenna array systems as well as acoustical sensing systems and other similar systems have input signals that may be weak, distorted or interfered with. These require electronic systems that are capable of distinguishing a desired signal from a quantity of other signals of various quality. In order to accomplish this result, the electronic processing system in the receiver must be of the highest possible sensitivity and reliability.
A common difficulty that arises with these sensitive systems is the influence of extraneous DC voltages that are generated in the system and which may be temperature dependent or otherwise dependent on factors not clearly defined. These voltages are referred to as offset voltages. Devices having low offset voltages are difficult in design and very nearly impossible to manufacture. The invention presented herein seeks to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.